Tails' Decision
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails is re-united with Cosmo, but he discovers that all of them want to be his girlfriend, Tails tries dating each one individually, and is left with a tough decision Find out now!


**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to m- I mean, SEGA**

**Anyway, this is based on Sonic X, I have a bit of a background story to it, and it is a love triangle, and I think my decision should be what SEGA should make it**

**(…)**

**A month after defeating the Metarex. Tails had planted and cared for the seed that Sonic found from the wreckage the Metarex left. The plant growing out of the plant pot he had put the seed in, and buried it soil, had grown almost Cosmo size, Tails wasn't cure if it was her, but he constantly watched the plant to see what'd happen if it grew any bigger, or unleashed something.**

**Tails currently is justa bout to see the plant do something**

"Huh?" Tails noticed as he looked up from covering his face with his hand, the plant was moving, it then released a seedrian "Cosmo?" Tails wondered, he looked at the sleep seedrian, seeing it was Cosmo, Cosmo then woke up

"Tails?" Cosmo asked, Tails smiled and helped her up, then hugging her

"I knew you'd come back, you have no idea how lonely I have been" Tails replied

"You have no idea how lonely I had been" Cosmo replied, Tails patted her back

"I know how you feel, but now we got each other" Tails pointed out, Cosmo pulled away from the hug and blushed

"I- Tails, do you want to go out on a date with me? Maybe get to know me well?" Cosmo asked, Tails shrugged his shoulders, he then nodded

"Uh... sure, but you don't know where any restaurants are on Mobius" Tails replied, Cosmo laughed

"I know, but I thought you had technology that would tell you that?" Cosmo pointed out

"Nope. If I even had it, it costs too much... I spend everything on parts and machines, no food or anything" Tails replied, his stomach then growled, Cosmo then patted his stomach and laughed

"You're hungry, why don't we go out and eat now?" Cosmo asked, Tails nodded

"Sure" Tails replied, he then grabbed her hand and started walking downstairs with her, through his empty house, just as they left, they noticed a familiar plane coming in to land "Amy?" Tails noticed the pink plane, Amy then landed and got out, along with Cream and Cheese

"Hey guys" Amy interrupted, and then noticed Cosmo, her eyes then grew wide

"Hello Mr. Tails... and Cosmo?" Cream interrupted, then seeing Cosmo, her eyes grew wide as well as Cheeses, Amy and Cream rubbed their eyes, Tails smiled and put his arm around Cosmo

"Hey, Cosmo is back guys, I planted that see she gave me, and just now it had grown, and then... released her from the plant" Tails explained, Amy and Cream looked at each other with worry

"Where are you guys going now?" Amy asked, Tails and Cosmo looked at each other

"Well uh... I think we were going to Station Square to find a restaurant" Tails replied, Cream and Amy sighed and frowned

"You're not eating are you Mr. Tails?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"I spend my money on machines and parts... I don't need to eat anyway" Tails replied, Cream shook her head

"You need to eat, it isn't good for you if you don't" Cream added, Tails smiled and looked at Cream directly in the eyes

"I know Cream, but my life has no meaning, so why bother" Tails replied

"It does!" Amy, Cosmo and Cream replied, they then all blushed at Tails

"Why are you guys blushing? Wait... oh my gosh, please don't tell me you all like me in... that way?" Tails replied, Amy laughed

"Eh... well, we like you Tails, you're very cute" Amy replied, as she scratched the back of her head "And me and Cream... want to take you out on a date..." Amy added, Tails blushed and smiled

"I'd love to" Tails then looked at Cosmo "Sorry Cosmo, but I've known these guys for years, and I want to see where they're taking me" Tails added, Cosmo nodded

"I understand, is it alright if I stay at yours whilst you have your date?" Cosmo asked, Tails nodded

"Sure" Tails replied, Cosmo then walked in the house and closed the door behind her, Tails then got into Amy's plane. Tails noticed only 2 seats "Uh-oh... there's only 2 seats?" Tails pointed out as Amy got in

"Yep, you'll have Cream on your lap" Amy replied, Tails' eyes grew wide, and he then bit his lip

"I-uh... wha- don't you think it's weird?" Tails asked, Cream then got in and sat on his lap

"Not at all Tails" Cream replied, Tails instantly noticed that she wasn't being polite, but didn't mind

"Okay, but try not to move... I don't want anything bad happening" Tails said as he pulled the seatbelt around Cream, causing her to sit further back on Tails' lap. Tails didn't have much arm space, Amy had just taken off

"Tails, just wrap your arms around me if there's no room" Cream said, Tails then wrapped his arms around her, feeling her soft fur, Tails moved his hand through it causing her to giggle

"Tails, that tickles" Cream pointed out, Amy turned around and saw Tails stroking her arms

"Since when are you ticklish on your arms?" Amy asked, Cream blushed

"I've never told anyone... but it's only when Tails does it, it makes me laugh" Cream replied, Tails blushed and placed his head on her shoulders

"I really cant believe Cosmo is back, I would have spent time with her... but I'd like to spend time with you guys" Tails replied, Cream kissed him on the forehead

"I've always wanted to spend time with you Tails" Cream replied

"Me too" Amy added

"Well... you're going to leave me with a tough decision..." Tails said

"Huh? What do you mean Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sighed

"I mean like... I cant date all of you and then choose one of you to stay as my girlfriend" Tails replied

"Ha, if you go out with me Tails, I'll cook for you, I'll do many things for you" Amy added, Cream sighed

"I-I don't have much to offer, but my love and care for you" Cream turned around, now facing Tails as she sat on his lap "You don't have to choose me as your girlfriend, but I want to at least know you're happy with the girl you choose" Cream replied, Tails was amazed

"Wow... that's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever wanted to do for me" Tails replied, Cream blushed and smiled, then turning around again, Tails hugged her tightly

"Well... this is one competition I'm not losing" Amy added

"It's not a compe-" Cream got interrupted by Tails

"Sorry to interrupt you Cream, but it sort of is... the way I put it was kinda like that... but I still have to make my decision at the end of my 3 dates" Tails replied

"Okay, well... you're actually taking us on dates now" Amy replied, Tails sighed

"Okay... but just remember, no harm is done" Tails added

**(…)**

**2 days later**

**Tails was getting ready for his date with Cosmo, he had located a restaurant in Station Square which served meat, and not many vegetables. Tails thought Cosmo would find it offensive if she ate something she is related to. Tails was already at the restaurant with her.**

"So... you enjoying the food Cosmo?" Tails asked, Cosmo nodded as she ate her chicken

"Yes and thanks for taking me out for dinner, it was so kind of you" Cosmo replied, Tails blushed, he then drunk the rest of his water as Cosmo finished her chicken, she accidentally burped "Excuse me" Cosmo said, Tails laughed

"It's alright, are you planning on living in your own home some day?" Tails asked, Cosmo seemed shocked at first, she then nodded

"Yeah, I will one day" Cosmo replied, Tails smiled

"Okay, I'll let you stay at my place for as long as you want" Tails added, Cosmo nodded and grabbed his hand, the two stood up and left the restaurant, Tails then got into his plane with Cosmo, and took offensive, Tails waggled his two tails around from excitement _"__Man, dates are pretty good, you spend time with girls you like, and the best part, they love you for it" _

"Yeah, I'll think about getting my own place in Station Square soon, hopefully" Cosmo interrupted, Tails sighed

"Yeah, I prefer living on my own" Tails replied

"What? Why?" Cosmo asked, Tails frowned

"Because... I'd prefer not to talk about it" Tails answered

**(…)**

**2 days later**

**Cosmo had got an apartment in Station Square, Tails had lent her some money, Tails was now on a date with Amy, at the same restaurant he and Cosmo went to.**

"Is the food good Amy?" Tails asked as he finished his food, Amy nodded

"Yeah" Amy replied "Thanks for taking me out Tails, it's sweet of you to do this... I mean, I've always ran around after Sonic, but really I should have been running after you"

"Uh... yeah" Tails replied scratching the back of his head "So you ever going to get a house? And not an apartment?" Tails asked

"Hmm, I never really thought that far, but I guess I would if I could" Amy replied, as she finished her food, her and Tails stood up after paying the bill, then walked out of the restaurant

"Man, I'm tired... I'll walk you home first" Tails said as he stood outside the restaurant with Amy, Amy wrapped her arm around his and then nodded

"Please, I don't like the dark... but other than that, tonight been a great night" Amy added, Amy then hugged Tails and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush

"_She likes me for who I am, but she does too much" _Tails thought "So uh... what do you do this late at night usually?" Tails asked, Amy laughed as they walked across the pathway

"I usually get undressed... and stay undressed, then go to bed" Amy replied, Tails smiled

"You can't really bribe me with your body Amy" Tails replied, Amy frowned

"I thought you men liked that stuff though?" Amy pointed out, Tails blushed

"Uh... we do, but not at the moment Amy, I've got a lot of pressure being put on me" Tails replied, Amy then walked into her apartment with Tails, Amy opened the door and turned around to Tails

"You want to come in for a drink?" Amy asked, Tails shook his head

"No thanks, I've really got to get home" Tails replied, he then kissed her on the cheek and left

"_Aw, poor little guy, he really needs some company, I shouldn't have mentioned that it was a competition" _Amy thought

**(…)**

**2 days later**

**Tails was at Vanilla's house, ready for the date with him and Cream, Tails knocked on the door, as he wore a bow tie around his neck, Vanilla answered the door.**

"Hello Tails" Vanilla answered

"Hello Miss. Vanilla" Tails replied, Vanilla smiled and moved aside

"I need to talk with you for a few, Cream's just getting ready for the date" Vanilla replied, she closed the door after Tails walked in, she then knelt down to Tails' height, and placed her hands on his shoulder

"What do you want to talk with me about?" Tails asked, Vanilla smiled

"I just wanted to say... thanks for taking my daughter out on a date, she's really grown a liking to you and I even hear her talking to Cheese about you too, all good things" Vanilla replied, Tails blushed

"Well... I'm flattered, but I've got a lot of pressure from the other 2 girls who want to date me" Tails replied

"I know how you feel, I had 3 men date me once... and one of them turned out to be the father of Cream" Vanilla replied, Tails' eyes grew wide

"Wow... was he a good person?" Tails asked

"Yes, he behaved a lot like Cream" Vanilla replied, Tails smiled

"Okay, thanks for telling me that Vanilla, you have raised your daughter well" Tails replied, Vanilla blushed and stood up, hearing Cream walking down the stairs, Tails was stunned at what he saw, he saw Cream in an orange dress, which was longer than her everyday dress. Cream almost looked like she was attending a wedding, Tails then dropped his jaw

"You look good dear, you and Tails have fun now" Vanilla said as she left the room, Cream then hugged Tails

"Hey Tails, ready for the date?" Cream asked

"Hey Cream, I was about to ask you that, so yes" Tails replied, then pulled from the hug, Tails held his arm out, Cream pushed it down, and then grabbed his hand instead

"Sorry if I'm harsh on you Tails, but I feel more comfortable like this" Cream said, as they walked out the house and got into the X-Tornado

"It's fine Cream, anything for you" Tails replied, Cream blushed and then stroked the back of his head, Tails let out a cute smile which made Cream smile cutely too

"Aw, that smile makes me go crazy, it's just so cute" Cream pointed out, The X-Tornado took off

"Your smile is cuter though" Tails replied _"Why am I thinking she's the one for me... I like her because of her looks and personality" _Tails thought

"May I ask what restaurant we're going to Tails?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and blushed

"We're going to a restaurant, which I picked out just for you" Tails replied, Cream smiled and hugged Tails tightly, leaning over the end of her seatbelt

"Tails, I'll do anything for you... as long as it keeps you happy" Cream replied

"_She says that and she really would, but I wont push the limits... so it'll only be like, cleaning and stuff I need help doing" _Tails thought "Nah, I'll do anything for you Cream, as long as it keeps you happy" Tails replied

**30 minutes later**

**it was late at night, at around 10:00 pm, Tails was taking Cream home in the X-Tornado. Once arrived they got out**

"Thanks for taking me out to a restaurant, and for the date of course" Cream said, as her and Tails walked up to the door to Vanilla's house

"I was going to thank you for being so beautiful and sweet" Tails replied, Cream blushed

"Well uh... maybe uh- do you want a kiss?" Cream asked, Tails nodded, they lent their heads closer until their lips met, Tails kissed Cream deeply, moving his tongue around in her mouth, against her teeth, Cream then pulled away from it blushing, as Tails did the same

"Wow, that was great" Tails pointed out, Cream then knocked on the door

"If you want, you can come in for a drink" Cream said, Tails nodded

"I'd love to Cream" Tails replied, the door then opened revealing Vanilla in her night gown, nothing surprising for Tails or Cream to see

"Hello dear, did you enjoy your date?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded

"I did, is it alright if Tails comes in for a drink?" Cream asked, Vanilla nodded

"Of course, come in then you two" Vanilla moved aside, Tails and Cream sat themselves on the sofa in the living room, Tails looked at the house seeing it was clean, and there was lots of pictures of Cream, and her friends

"This is a nice house" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded

"Yeah, I guess it is... I don't mean to bug you, but have you decided who you'll choose to go out with yet?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and shook his head

"I'm still thinking... I'm just going to say, that 2 of you won't be happy" Tails replied, Cream nodded and frowned

"It is up to you, take your time" Cream added, Vanilla then arrived and gave Tails a glass of orange juice

"Thanks Vanilla" Tails replied, Vanilla then went to the kitchen and then upstairs, Tails then drunk the orange juice, his eyes grew wide at the flavour "That was delicious" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and nodded

"I know, it's home made... I have a little patch outside for farming, and I grew an orange tree there too" Cream replied, Tails smiled and hugged Cream

"That's great, I wish I knew how to farm" Tails replied, Cream laughed

"It's easy, I could probably teach you one day" Cream replied

**(…)**

**1 day later, Tails had met up with Cream, Cosmo and Amy at his house.**

"Okay girls, no harm done remember, but I'm still thinking of who I want to go out with... it's a hard decision... I don't think I want to go out with anyone" Tails said, the girls looked at each other angrily

"But... we've all dated you, surely you must have had a favourite?" Amy pointed out, Tails shook his head

"I cant choose, they were all great" Tails replied

"It's mine, I just know it" Cosmo interrupted, Amy looked at her angrily

"No, it's mine" Amy replied, their heads collided with each other, directly looking each other in the eye, Cream then popped up and pushed them away from each other

"No fighting, it isn't nice" Cream interrupted with a frown, the girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they ignored Cream and started pushing each other, Cream stepped back, Tails stood their in shock

"He likes me more" Amy said as she pushed Cosmo

"No, me" Cosmo replied

"_Just like children" _Both Tails and Cream thought

"Guys... it isn't a competition... this is a decision that Tails has to make, not you" Cream interrupted, the girls looked at her

"Isn't a competition heh? We all want Tails, and I'm obviously going to get him, not you, not Cosmo, me" Amy interrupted, Cream couldn't believe she was hearing this from her best friend, Cream started to cry and run out of Tails' house, Tails noticed and he then sneaked out to find her

"Cream, where are you?" Tails yelled, he heard some sobbing as he made his way to the side of the house, Tails stood there and listened to her

"Tails wouldn't want me, I'm a wreck, everybody hates me" Cream cried to herself, as she sobbed, Tails then stood in front of her

"I love you Cream, I wouldn't ever think of hating you" Tails interrupted, Cream looked up and smiled weakly at him

"No" Cream frowned "I- you don't deserve to be with me, just go with Cosmo" Cream replied, Tails then knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug

"I know this seems unfair on the others, but I want to be with you, not like a boyfriend... unless that's what you want" Tails said, Cream's eyes grew wide and she nodded

"I would love you to be my boyfriend... but I don't want to upset any of the girls" Cream replied

"Well... they'll need to know, but I'm sure they wont be upset" Tails replied, Tails then lent his head closer to Cream's head, they nuzzled their noses together

"I love you Tails, but I must know... what made you want me?" Cream asked

"I love you too Cream, and I wanted you, because of your personality, you do look very cute, but your personality is even cuter" Tails replied

"I was going to say the same about you Tails" Cream replied

"Perhaps we were meant to be together all along" Tails added, they then kissed each other deeply on the lips, they heard two gasps from behind Tails, Tails turned around and saw Amy and Cosmo

"Well... me and Cosmo have stopped fighting, we've agreed that it is Tails' decision... so, I'm sorry for shouting at you Cream" Amy replied, Cream nodded and stood up, then hugged her, they patted each others back, Tails then hugged Cosmo

"I've chosen Cream, I hope you understand" Tails said after he pulled away from the hug

"That's great" Amy said as she pulled away from hugging Cream "Congratulations I guess"

"Yeah, thanks" Tails replied, Cosmo just shook her head and walked away, Cream then ran after her

"Cosmo wait!" Cream yelled as she ran towards the seedrian, Cosmo turned around and looked at Cream

"What is it Cream?" Cosmo asked

"Why did you just walk away?" Cream asked, Cosmo smiled

"Because I don't want to interrupted your lives from now, I'm going to live somewhere else, and find a hobby that I can enjoy, and not be that boring seedrian who hung around you guys" Cosmo replied, Cream hugged her

"Okay, just be safe with whatever you do" Cream added, as she pulled away from the hug

**(…)**

**Tails was at Vanilla's house with Cream, sharing lots of kisses, Cream was even more happy than Tails, knowing that she was his girlfriend**

"So... uh, Tails, you want to have children one day?" Cream asked, Tails laughed and kissed her on the forehead

"Maybe, whenever you want them Cream" Tails replied

"I want them now!" Cream leaped on top of Tails, causing him to blush and laughed, Cream then hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips, nuzzling their noses against each other

"Well uh, perhaps when your mother isn't watching us" Tails noticed the rabbit standing there in shock

"Sorry... but no naughty business in this house guys" Vanilla interrupted, Tails and Cream laughed

"We'll just stick to kissing for the moment" Tails the kissed her on the cheeks, Vanilla then left the room "You know something I've never done, is kiss your bare hand" Tails replied, Cream sat on top of him, almost flashing her underwear at him, Tails took off her gloves and saw 2 clean, cream coloured furry hands

"I haven't washed them in a while" Cream pointed out, Tails then kissed the top of her hand

"Since I've seen your hand, you can see mine, same story, haven't cleaned it in a while" Tails then took off his gloves, revealing his completely orange/yellow furry hands, then wrapping his tails around Cream

"They're soft" Cream said as she held his hands

"Yeah, I only ever take my gloves off to take a bath or when I go to bed" Tails replied, Cream kissed him on the cheek

"I love you Tails, no matter what happens" Cream said, Tails blushed and held her tightly

"I love you too Cream, and no matter what happens, I will always love you, and never forget that" Tails replied

**The End**

**(…)**

**A/N: Sorry I had to pick Cream, I would pick Amy, but... yeah, Cream seems to be the cutest out of all of them, and most mature, Amy would be my 2nd choice for Tails as she always treats him well, and are close friends (Wiki says so)**

**And I don't like Cosmo, it's just one of them kids4fun things, and if there is a fan fiction (I know of one) where she's alive, and doing like... sex and stuff, then yeah, it's just sickening **

**R&R**


End file.
